Hunger GamesHarry PotterVampire DiariesStarkid
by ThePotterGames101
Summary: So this wasn't originally going to be published, me & my friends are fans of all these things, abbey&steph&steph are us We made this just for fun, it's not serious at all :p


*OK FIRST I WANTED TO SAY THIS WASN'T ORIGINALLY GONNA BE POSTED, ABBEY&STEPH&STEPH ARE ME&MY FRIENDS, WE WROTE IT FOR FUN ... :P SO YA! *

Hunger games fan fic

STEPHANIE D

It was early morning in district 2 when kids and teens ages 12-18 started to gather for the 90th Hunger Games which still had to be held every 10 years. After Stephanie signed in, she gathered in the town square with 5 of her friends, loopy, leronie, moopy, faaaa and Ally. Being chosen as a tribute was no worry to them, they have been trained as careers their whole life, and surley someone would always volunteer anyways. She was confident she would win. DUUUH . She was supermegafoxyawesomehot. As Meredith stood on stage in her capitol swag, she begain to talkedyyy talk.

"Welcome to the 90th Hunger Games! Ladies first as usual, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Her orange hand reached into the bowl and grabbed a white slip of paper.

"Stephanie Supermegafoxyawesomehot ! Our 13 year old tribute!"

She expected People to volunteer, but no one did. So she walked on stage like a boss knowing surley she would win.

Meredith reched into the bowl and grabbed the boy's white slip.

"Darrin Criss! 18 years old!" Her voice beamed.

People cheered and he flashed his abs coming onto the stage.

"Here are your distict 2 career tributes! One of these will most definetly win I'm sure, I bet on this supermegafoxyawesomehot girl here!"

Darrin flashed Stephanie a look, of jelousy I'm sure, he had always been the supermega foxyawesomehot one of District 2!

On the train they met their mentor Googlypuss. And watched the tapes from the other reapings.

Districts 1 tributes were Allison and Gale Hawthorn. District 3 had Lavender Brown and Jeremy Gilbert. Jeremy was pretty hot, good alli. District 4 had another Stephanie D and Damon Salvatore. 5 had Lauren Lopez and Haymitch who looked too old for the Hunger Games , 6 had Abbey and Joey Richter, 7 had Elena Gilbert and Finnick Odair, Stephanie had heard about Finnick, her only real competition in the game, another good Alli. 8 Had cho chang who came onto stage singing a song and Voldemort some creepy old guy. 9 had Ginny & Simon some bipolar guy, 10 Alex and Bryan Holden, 11 Garglepuss and Harry Potter, 12 had Primrose who Stephanie would be happy to kill ,she is young, and a really hot guy names Peeta Mellark, another good alli.

They got off the train to the training station where they wore supermegafoxyawesomehot training uniforms. Stephanie spotted some of the ones she wanted as Allis, Jeremy, Peeta and Finnick all looked quite fit. But she and Darrin walked over to the other careers to form the career pack. They found Allison and Gale, but found them to unfit for Alli's so went to Stephanie and Damon to start their pact.

"The other careers are too week and not sexy enough." Said Darrin.

Stephanie D'angelo and Damon nodded.

"True say bro!" Damon said. They pounded fists.

"Let's looky looky at other for our pact." Stephanie D'angelo said. They nodded and split up, deciding to call Stephanie D'angelo wephyy and Stephanie Delorme Steph.

Steph walked over to the bow and arrow with wephy and the both got perfect targets.

"Eeey gurlll! You handy with a bow and arrow too?That's wicked brooosiiff!" said Wephyy.

Steph went to find Peeta, over by the monkey bars which were about 7 feet high. She watched Peeta (That sexy beast) attempt the bars but fell to the ground on the 4th. So he clearly wasn't good at that.

"Eeey boy! Good thing there aint monkey bars in the arena." Steph winked supermegafoxyawesomehot'ly to him. "How's Katniss?" Hoping she dies so she could have him.

"NEVER MENTION THAT NAME. SHE RAN OFF WITH GALE SO STFU. I don't even care anymore brooo." He replied.

"K." Steph climbed onto the bars and completed them swifly. She spotted Prim crying in the corner, She obvii won't last very long.

"So you wanna be part of the career pact this year? We have Darren, Wephy and Damon!" Steph asked.

"Maybe." Peeta replied and walked away. Who replies with 'Maybe' to the careers?

"Girl I'm just jk'n! DUH!" Peeta replied.

"See you at dinner Peeta bread!" Steph swaggerd off.

At dindin Steph, wephy, Damon and Darren found a table. Peeta found them after. Darren looked jellin of Peeta's supermegafoxyawesomehotness. Damon had taken in Bryan Holden as another Alli, and well as Abbey Jessome who stared at Darren all through dinner.I I think she's crazy. She kept talking in third Person as Simon, which seemd to make Darren giglly. Prim cried all through dinner. Again. I took in Stephanie D'angelo and Jeremy after.

They continued to train after dindindin. Abbey and Darren went to the knot tieing station, wephy and Bryan went to weight lifting… with cats while Steph and Peeta went to the bow and arrows where Steph tried to teach him how to use it. Which didn't go well, then again, he wasn't a career and had life long training. So she tried her best and he got most of the none moving targets.

"LIKE A BOSS!" Steph screamed.

"Totes guurl!" Peeta replied.

They went to the poisonous plants section next. Where Peeta picked up a handful of berries.

"PEETA THAT'S NIGHTLOCK YOU DUMBASS." Darren cried from across the room.

"I KNOW. STFU." And Peeta threw them at Darrens face, but Darren dodged them and flashed his abs. Him and Abbey pounded fists.

Darren didn't seem to mind she was bipolar.

The next morning it was time for the games. They confronted Finnick about being in the career pack the night before and he agreed.

They started moving up in their clear tubes, she met eyes with Peeta, she drew a heart in the air with her fingers. He shmileeed. Meow. A cat was wondering the arena, … it was a hardware store arena … wth.

The bell dingelinged and Steph ran for a backpack and bow, got them, and ran up stairs where she found her alli's. Killing Garglepuss with a chainsaw she found as well.

"You know what wephy, I'm gonna call You instead!" Steph said.

nodded.

They turned around to find Abbey and Darren making out. Peeta threw the cat at them.

They turned to find and Brian making out. WTH. Peeta threw the cat at them too. The walls suddenly fell and unveiled a forest, the ground fell beneath them too. Leaving them in a forest like the 74th Hunger Games. Finnick managed to grab a trident and threw it at Ginny, right in the head. 2 Cannons have sounded s\o far for Garglepuss and Ginny. They went back to the cornucopia, in no fear anyone would attack them, they have no chance. So they grabbed the remaining materels, as well as Peeta throwing the cat at Gale who was hiding behind the cornucopia. The cat clawed him to death. Another cannon. Twoi (3) dead so far.

"Guuuuys, we're so boss." Said Brian.

"TRUE SAY." They all responded. And swaggerd into the forest. A parachute landed with Peeta's name, inside dough, and an oven.

"GUYS! I-I-I WANNA BAAKE YOU A CAKE FOR YOU TO EAT IN THE HUNGER GAMES!"

Steph swaggerd over holding a dead squirl. "I-I-I- JUST SHOT YOU A SQUIRL SHOT IT FROM A MILE AWAY.! WOAH"

"Peeta and I will keep guard, you guys go to sleeeeeeepybye.!"

Peeta caressed the cat.

"'s name should be pie." Peeta said.

"PEETA YOU'RE A FREKIN GENIUS!" Steph exclaimed. She nudged Pie awake. "Your new name is pie."

"K bro." Responded pie.

Threw the night Darren repetedly flashed his abs, while Abbey sang boy toy, doing but grabs.

The morning came quickly. "Guysss, we need to kill, or the capitol will send a whole bunch of wack shiz after us!"

"TRUE SAY BRO!" They all responded.

Darren flashed his abs. They searched the forest and found Voldemort up in a tree. Te carreers all started screaming at him.

"Come no closer!" Voldy said, pulling out his wand. "AVADA VEDEVERA!" He pointed his want to Brian who doged easily… "Loser" Brian said.

"DO NOT TAUNT THE DARK LORD."

Steph threw a bow at his head and the moved on… another cannon. FOUR DEAD. BAAAM.

They saw Cho Chang running threw the forest and Finnick and her made out… wth. Peeta threw the cat at her. Another cannon. Darren flashed his abs.

OTHER STEPHANIE D

I made out with Brian Holden. Steph is still calling Me pie … omg stfu. All Darren does is flash his abs and all Abbey does is LICK his abs …

ABBEY

Darren's abs taste so good…

ABBEY

Simon thinks so too

STEPHANIE D

K so since we're awesome careers (and some hot guys ) We need to kill peeps. We need to win. Like jfklsdhnfskd. I noticed a parachute at the top of a tree, Me and Pie climed and had a race to see who could get to it first. I pushed pie off the tree, she fell and Brian caught her and tsarted making out. I brought down the parachute and inside were condoms, the note said it was for Brian…

OTHER STEPHANIE D

Brian put good use to those condoms….….

….

…. He used them as weapons and flung them at Peoples eyes, blinding them. We killed Lavender and Haymitch WOOOHOOOOO . 16 POEPLEES LEFT.

STEPHANIE D

The capitol is gonna send some creepy shiz after us if someone doesn't die soon, so me and Peeta took a romantic stroll deciding who too kill. It was very romantic. We decided it should be Brian. But we're just gonna all ditch him… if Pie's okay with that, if not we'll ditch her too, Brian isn't a carrer, he won't last long, then Pie will come back to us and be like OMG GUYZ BFFS AGAIN . And we'll totes chill !

K so we figured out a plan and we changed it so we're ditching Darren, Abbey the phycho chick was ok with it, she was like "KKK ,It's fate, we'll be Together again I know it!" So we were just like k bro k . And ditched him. OMG SIMON BRB. Peeta jjust threw his cat from Simon the district 9 guuy. BOOM CANNON. In the sky that night it showed Damon who we ditched awhile ago, and Elena Gilbert, her Brother is hotter then hottie-lamatie with the swimmers body. But not as hot as Peeta my true looove 3

LOL JK I LOVE JEREMY WAY MORE. Peetas annoying. I like Jeremy. We have more in common. Like we both love Harry Potter and he's not as emotional as Peeter and he's amazinger.

Peetas so broken hearted it's hiluriious.

OOOOH LOOK IT'S PRIM I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE LASTED THIS LONG. I was all "hey primprim, wanna be allis?" and she was all "Sure!" Stupid child, Peeta wouldn't throw the cat at her cause he's still mad at Me. I think we'll have to kill him. So I took out my nerf gun and killed her.

TROLOL FLASH MOB IN THE ARENA TO THE WIGGLES HOT POTATO SONG,.

Jeremy likes Potatoes.

K so I went to talk to Peeter today and was like

"IF YOU DON'T BEHAVE , UR OUT OF THE CAREERS." Then Abbey the bipolar chick was like "DON'T TALK TO HIM THAT WAY, HE HAS A CAT" Then out of jelousy Peeter threw the cat at Jeremy and Jeremy threw it back at Peeter and Peeters dead now. Abbeys crying asking a mouse how a world can be so cruel to a boy who likes bread.

We decided we needed to kill more ppls so the next day we said we would spend it hunting ppls.

We found Darren in a net dead flashing his abs. Abbey is talking to mice again.

We found Joey chillin in a river so we were all like

"WOOOOOOOT" and he was all like "AAAH" We chased him into a tracker jacker nest but then the jackers were like "lol no." and killed Brian. SUCKS FOR PIE. I'm changing pie's name because Peeta made it and I don't like Peeterr. I shall call her fluffy. "HEY PIE, NOW UR FLUFFY."

Fluffy hissed.

We thought of who was left, Ally,Lauren,Harry Potter and Alex who we haven't seen at all yet.

Oh dannng, Peetas cat is back and it aint happy. My nerf guns wouldn't kill it so we raaaaan. We ran into Lauren and the kitty killed her then ran away.

The games are almost dooooooooooooooooooone. Jeremy said if we both get out alive he'll come to district 2 with moi (Me). Awe.

K so we need to figure out away to kill the rest of the careers. Abbey wont be very hard, Fluffy will be harder Finnick the hardest but we need to kill Harry & Alex. The kitty killed Harry Potter &Ally was in the sky that night. Alex is left! An announcer announced an announcement :

"K GUYS, CHANGE OF RULES, IF ALL THE CARREERS THAT ARE THERE RIGHT NOW ARE ALL LEFT AT THE END YOU CAN ALL GO HOOOOOOME!"

K AWESOME SO WE CANN ALL GO HOME … AFTER ALEX GOES…

Me&Steph are fighting over who gets to kill her. We decided we would share.

K SO THE SHUPID CAT KEEPS GETTING IN THE WAY, IT DIDN'T KILL ANYONE … BUT ABBEY STOPEED TO TALK WITH IT.

ABBEY

THIS CAT IT SOOO FUNNY

STEPHANIE D

K SO THERE WAS A HUUUGE BOMB THAT EXPLODED BUT NOONE DIED … AWKO TACO FOR THE CAPITOL.

K so we're going towards the cornucopia cause the capitol wants a finale and they chased Alex towards us with cats. Lol. ONE DIRECTION CAME OUT OF THE CORNICOPIA BUT IT WAS JUST A HOLLAGRAM … HOLLA! LOL GET IT? HOLLA-GRAM. ANYWAYS. SHE'S GONE NOW SO WE ALL GET TO GO HOME WOOOOT.

K I'm confused. Darren came out of the sky singing and he was a naked baby on a cloud and gets to come with us. Woot. He flashed his abs.


End file.
